You're Kidding
by 0SnowTiger0
Summary: -COMPLETE- Shawn wakes up and notices Paul in the same bed. What happens when he "realizes" what happened the night before? Implied Slash but not really its like fake slash.
1. Shawn's POV

_**You're Kidding**_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anybody in this story unfortunately. And I wholeheartedly support gay rights so I'm not making fun of gay people. I also do not believe that anyone in this story is actually gay so don't take it to heart that they are._

_**Summary:**__ Shawn wakes up and notices Paul in the same bed. What happens when he "realizes" what happened the night before?_

_ - Means memory_

_**Chapter 1**_

_(Shawn's POV)_

Groggily Shawn moved his hand back and forth to try and find the insufferable beeping sound. Before he could touch the alarm clock though he felt something warm and oddly familiar. Unfortunately since his mind was still foggy he couldn't quite bring to mind why it felt familiar. Shawn was just about to give up the mental guessing game and go back to sleep when the warm fleshy lump gave a loud snore and turned over.

Quickly the fog in Shawn's mind receded and he turned over to look at the source of the sound. Sleeping like a baby right next to him was Paul or more commonly known as Triple H to all his fans. Now that wasn't that big of a shock since they were sometimes forced to share beds when hotels were booked up, no what surprised him was the fact that they were both naked as the day they were born. He deduced that answer since he knew he was butt naked and since the sheet just barely and he meant barely covered Paul.

He thought back to what they had been doing the night before... He had just won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship from Batista. He smiled at that thought. Mark ('Taker) suggested they go out on the town to celebrate. Almost the entire roster decided to go with to the club they always stopped at whether anyone won anything or not. It was called Grecia and was part bar and part dance club. Thankfully they had a VIP section so the superstars and divas wouldn't have to put up with annoying fans.

Since the party was mostly for him he decided to get completely plastered and leave his safety in one of his other friends hands. 'Well,' he thought, 'I guess my well-being was left to Paul.' His memory was spotty at best from the fifth shot of Everclear. Of course it was a stupid idea to pick an alcoholic beverage that could get you completely plastered after only a handful of shots but that was how he was. Shawn groaned suddenly as he remembered something very vital to his current predicament. "A toast," said Paul, "to the new Champion of the WWE." He had downed the same exact drink that Shawn had. The only problem was that he'd had a couple more drinks before that.

'I must've been dragged back to the room by Paul and then we did the horizontal tango,' Shawn shuddered and then a look of horror appeared on his face. 'What am I gonna tell my wife?' Then an even more horrifying thought occurred, 'What was Paul gonna tell Steph who's father was the one that signed his and Paul's paychecks?' 'I guess I might as well wake Paul up sooner rather than later. He might want some time to come to grips with the situation before we have to go to the house show tonight.'


	2. Paul and sorta Shawn's POV

_**Chapter 2**_

_(Paul's POV)_

Paul was just getting to the good part of his dream about making Aurora when he felt someone shake him awake. Groaning he opened his eyes a crack to look at the, in his mind, evil intruder that had awoken him. What he saw made his eyes open wide and caused him to make a little gasp since to him no guy should ever gasp aloud. Before him was Shawn slightly leaning over him to look him in the face. What caused him to gasp though was the fact that they were in the same bed, and he was naked and he had a pretty big feeling that for some reason Shawn was too.

"Okay," he muttered, "What did we do last night?" He wasn't expecting an answer since he had been talking to himself so it startled him a little when he heard Shawn start talking.

"I really don't know but we're both butt naked and we were both drunk off our asses last night so I can only imagine what we did."

"We couldn't have done anything because I'm not sore in places you should be after a night of...what you thought we did." Shawn gave him a weird face so he hastened to explain, "I mean don't you think that if we did sleep together we would be sore since we would have been drunk and probably a little rough. I mean I've been thro..." He stopped suddenly as he realized what he was about to say. "I mean I've heard that's what it feels li..." he was interrupted by Shawn.

"What were you about to say?" he was a little suspicious. Although he had a pretty good idea about what he just about to say.

"Nothing, nothing just that I've heard it's sup..."

"No before that, you were just about to admit to something you did what is it?"

"Nothing I swear I just might know a guy who knows a guy that was in the same situation we're in right at this very moment."

Shawn was now certain he knew what he was going to say so he didn't bother to beat around the bush with what he said next, "You've done this before haven't you? Don't even bother saying no I know you have." He was about to continue when he noticed Paul wasn't listening anymore.

"Okay it's my turn," Paul said leaning back butt naked against the bed. "Truth or dare."

"Dare," Shawn said confident in his ability to take on any dare even in his plastered state.

"I dare you to strip naked and take another shot of Jack Daniels," Paul said getting back at Shawn for making him do the same thing.

"You're never going to believe this," Paul said laughing, "We dared each other to strip in Truth or dare. So to answer your question yes I have done this before. Last week actually."


End file.
